7 Wood
The 7 Wood, also known as the Golf Club, is a melee weapon in Halo 3, Halo: Reach and Halo 5: Guardians, which behaves identically to the Gravity Hammer. In Halo 5: Guardians, it is available in all maps, whereas in Halo 3, it is limited to the map Sandbox, and it can only be placed in Forge World and Tempest in Halo: Reach. Summary It is a remodeled version of the Gravity Hammer with no noticeable change in attack power or speed. It is the same size, but the shape of a standard, real-life, golf club. It has the icon of a Unggoy on its head. Its reticle is circular and perforated like a golf ball. Bungie likely remodeled the Gravity Hammer design for the 7 wood for novelty purposes, as no other use for the 7 wood (or the other golf items, such as the golf ball and the cup) has been found. The 7 wood was a new addition to the Forge scenery selection, with the arrival of the Mythic map pack. It only appears on Sandbox, a large open terrain map with three levels. Sandbox is considered a very Forge-intensive map. Due to the expansive forge abilities of Sandbox, this is likely the reason the 7 wood is only available on that map. Usage The 7 wood is only available in Forge, more specifically, only on the Mythic Map Sandbox. It can be found under the "Scenery" section, as opposed to the "Weapons" section. It can be used as a melee weapon in a similar way to the Gravity Hammer. Bungie added two other golf objects to go with the 7 wood - a "cup" and a Golf Ball, most likely as a novelty object for Forgers and custom gamers to mess around with while playing Halo 3 with friends. Players who use the 7 wood for combat would use Gravity Hammer tactics, as they have the same effects, but as a novelty item, it was likely that players using the 7 wood will only be messing around in Forge. The 7 woods have appeared in matchmaking in the Grifball court Chichén Itzá, where teams starting in the lower court can grab a 7 wood right away as soon as they spawn. So far, this is the only appearance of the 7 wood in Matchmaking. In Halo: Reach, the 7 wood is available in Forge and Firefight. It can be placed into maps by players, or put into a game specific loadout, and available by editing loadouts in the Firefight settings. Trivia *Its name is yet another 7 reference, Bungie's favorite number. *Many gamers believed that using the 7 wood to hit the golf ball into the cup would unlock the location of the Sandbox Skull, but this was later denied by Bungie, who then confirmed that players would have to search for the skull, as with the other Skull/Halo 3. *The head of the 7 wood bears the seal of the PGGA, which pays homage to the modern-day PGA, or Professional Golf Association. Within the Halo Universe, PGGA likely stands for 'Professional Grunt Golf Association' or another derivative of similar appearance, due to the presence of an Unggoy head in the seal. *The 7 wood is held upwards, like a gravity hammer, instead of being pointed down as somebody would if playing real golf. *When the player walks over the 7 wood, the message prompting them to pick it up does not show an icon of the weapon like any other weapon would. Rather, it displays the words "7 Wood" in its place. However, when the weapon is wielded, an image of the weapon appears in the player's heads-up display like it would with any other weapon. Why this image was not used in the prompt is unknown. *Because the 7 wood is similar in matchmaking and multiplayer to the gravity hammer, achievements exclusive to the gravity hammer can be achieved by using the 7 wood. *If you are playing split-screen, the aiming reticle of the 7-wood looks very strange, it's unknown if this is a glitch. *The back of the head of the club is rather beat-up. It is pockmarked with bullet holes and is scratched all over its surface. Gallery File:Spartan with 7wood.jpg|A blue Spartan holding a 7 wood. File:Spartan smashing 7 wood.jpg|A blue Spartan using a 7 wood. halo3_116482340_Full.jpg|The 7-Wood as a secondary doesn't use the other shoulder when the Katana chestpiece is equipped. reach_12350516_Medium.jpg|The Golf Club in Halo: Reach reach_7508314_Medium.jpg|The Club's head in Reach reach_2851854_Medium.jpg|Spartans wielding Golf Clubs reach_13317897_Medium.jpg|The Club's distortion as it impacts H5G Forge GolfClub.jpg|The Golf Club in Halo 5: Guardians. H5G Multiplayer GolfClubSS.png|Smart scope with the golf club. List of appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Category:Melee Weapons Category:Forge Objects Category:Scenery